


Miracle

by AlonelyDreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonelyDreamer/pseuds/AlonelyDreamer
Summary: You’re half-human, half-demon, the first one of your kind. After 20+ years of loneliness hiding from both species, Lucifer finds you and promises you protection and friendship. But what will you do once you realize that the devil is trying to end the world?
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Being half-demon, half-human made you a target for both species. So when Lucifer, Satan, the devil himself, came to you and offered you not only protection but friendship, you didn’t hesitate long. Though, you quickly sensed something was wrong. No, he didn’t lie to you, but he wasn’t completely honest with you either. He kept hiding things to you. Where he was going, what he was doing, why were all those demons around, taking orders from him. And what orders? What was going on?

As powerful as you were, you knew he needed you for something, though, all he asked, was that you stopped his vessel from combusting. Until his true vessel said yes, he was stuck in this temporary body, which couldn’t contain his power for much longer. You were happy to help him. Because he did keep his promises. You were protected, and he acted like a friend to you. And you acted like a friend to him to. You had sensed his loneliness and you knew he appreciated you being around. You had also sensed his hurt, and you wished he’d open up to you more.

One night, he appeared in your bedroom while you were sleeping. His vessel was really damaged. He sat by your bed, hesitant to wake you up, but even in your sleep you could sense his power. You fixed him, like you always did, but he seemed different. He seemed tired. You offered him to stay with you, and he accepted. He lied there with you, in silence, even though he could not fall asleep. He was gone when you woke up.

In his mansion, there was no TV. You never thought to complain about it, as you weren’t fond of TV yourself. But, after a while, the big library became too small for you. Almost as if it were suffocating you. You wanted to get some fresh air, step outside, even for just ten minutes. But Lucifer always discouraged it, said it wasn’t safe outside the house. The walls were painted with wardings, against both demons and angels, against all his enemies. But still, you’d have loved to step outside.

You kept asking, and even though he never forbade it directly, he always found a way to say no to you. You didn’t ask for many things. In facts, all you wanted was a way to connect to the internet, or even just daily, if not then weekly, newspapers. You were blind, quite literally. Blind to his plan, blind to what was happening outside. At first, he always made sure you were busy. He gave you a library with so many books that an entire lifetime wasn’t enough to read them all. A screen and a DVD player with all the movies ever made waiting for you to pick up. CDs of all the music in the world since he never bothered to ask you what you liked. Enough food to feed an entire army. Everything and anything one needed to survive. But you didn’t want to just survive. You wanted to live. And at some point, you started feeling lonely. Though you weren’t the type to complain, you wished he’d spend more time with you. Time you’d have spent asking him what he was doing.

He stepped in the library, one evening, looking for you. He was in bad shape. He apologized for leaving you alone for this long, promised to make it up to you, but before he could act on that promise, a demon appeared behind him, asking for his assistance.

Alone once again, your curiosity got the better of you and you followed him down the hallway where you heard an entire conversation that almost made you physically sick. You barely understood, but you understood enough. It was the Apocalypse. That was his plan, that was what he was busy with. You felt like the stupidest person ever born and cursed at yourself. What did you expect from Satan other than the destruction of the world? Maybe if you had read the Bible, you wouldn’t be so surprised, however it wasn’t a surprise to find that the Bible wasn’t among the thousands of dusty books piling up in this house.

You stepped out of the shadows and met Lucifer, who wasn’t happy with your spying. But he could see, unsurprisingly, that you weren’t happy either.

“So this is what you’re doing? Destroying the world?” you said with a weak voice that you hated yourself for. You hated it so much, you started tearing up.

“I wish you hadn’t heard that.”

“Why? Because now you have to kill me?”

“I would never do that.”

“Why not? ‘cause I’m not going to help you bring on the Apocalypse, Lucifer, not anymore.”

“I need you.”

“That’s too bad.”

“What in this world do you like so much? It’s done nothing but bring you down. You’re not like them. You’re not one of them.”

“I know that. But that doesn’t give me the right to end it! There are good people on this planet!”

“Where? All I see is suffering. Yours, theirs…”

“Is there really nothing in this world that you like? Nothing you find beautiful? Nothing worth saving?”

“All I see are flawed little insects who are killing each other and destroying this planet.”

“So, this is what I am to you? An insect? You told me we were friends!”

“You’re not like them. You are different. Better. I am better.”

“No, you’re not,” you said in a whisper. “But you could be. You told me you were an angel. You told me you’d protect me, that you’d be my friend.”

“And I did. We are friends, aren’t we?”

“Friends are honest with one another!”

“I never lied to you, not once,” he said in an angry tone, as if his honor was being compromised.

“And yet, you have been the most dishonest.”

“Y/N…”

“No!” you held back your tears as best as you could. “Look around Lucifer. Look around the world. Look at the people. Yes, they are flawed, and some of them are truly horrible, but not all of them are like that. There are good people here. Happy people who try their best. Look around… and find something worth saving.”

“There is nothing…”

“It’s not about being better, Lucifer. Of course, we are better than them, we’re not humans. But in a way… we’re also worse. It’s not about being better. It’s about being good enough.”

You took a step back, pleaded with your eyes again, hoping you were getting through to him, however holding little hope that you’d change the devil’s plan. Then, when he didn’t flinch, you turned around.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving, Lucifer. There is nothing for me here.”

“I need you...”

“I know. But I’m not going to help you end the world.”

You looked at him once more, seeing sadness in his eyes, maybe regret. You brushed it off, thinking you were just misinterpreting it. He was losing his only way to fix his vessel, after all, that would hurt his plan. But he did nothing to stop you. He didn’t threaten you. He didn’t move. He let you go.

“I don’t like it here, either, you know,” you told him. “But, there is good in everyone. Even in me, half-demon… I won’t just stand there and watch them die. I truly hope you can find the beauty in this world. Because I will stop you.”

“You won’t be able to.”

You smiled sadly. “Then I’ll die trying.”

Your last words echoed in the hallway, or maybe just in his head, as he stared at the empty spot where you stood just a second ago.

And he let you go.


	2. Chapter 2

You missed him. But you never hesitated. Every time you helped the Winchesters try and stop the Apocalypse, you just did it, no questions asked, no hesitation. Castiel wasn’t a fan of yours, and, well, the brothers weren’t either. Not at first, at least. But then, you proved to be a strong ally, and a worthy friend.

Sitting in the back of the Impala, you watched the storm outside as it was getting worse. You knew this was no ordinary storm. But you had no idea how right you were. They stopped at a motel, quite in the middle of nowhere, the two men happy to catch a break, though Sam wished they’d have kept driving. That was ill-advised, you said, who wanted to be caught outside in a storm like this one?

You told them to get themselves a room, that you would be checking out the area, see if you could find anything strange, or anyone strange, anything that would explain that unusual storm. You had no idea you had just sent your new friends into the biggest godly designed trap. And when you finally gave up, finding nothing outside, you found everything inside.

Well, not at first. At first, you just found it odd to find yourself alone in the hall of the motel. It was quite the fancy hotel, for such a place, in the middle of nowhere. And quite the empty hall as well, for all those cars that were parked outside.

There was no one at the front desk, though, the more you focused, the more you realized this was no ordinary place. It was filled with magic. Or rather made of magic. That was when you realized, that storm was indeed unusual. Planned. Designed.

You’d just walked into a trap.

A trap Sam and Dean had walked in hours ago.

You checked out all of the rooms, one after another, teleporting in every bedroom, finding no one. Not one single soul. But you knew there were people here, you could sense it. You could sense death as well. Power. Would you be more powerful? Perhaps against one of them. But against more than one? How many of them were there? Many, from what you could tell, by their power alone.

Then, you realized, maybe they didn’t know you were there. Because if they did, they’d have gotten rid of you already, or died trying.

You followed the smell of death and it led you to the kitchen where you finally found the humans. You could see them from the window of the door of the refrigerated room. You instructed them to stay silent before releasing them by breaking the lock with your mind. So easy, it just took a simple thought.

They all whispered their gratitude, thinking they were already saved, wanting nothing more than to run for it. However, they ran on the opposite direction, back to the cold room where they were trapped, screaming out of fear, crying for their lives.

You felt two strong hands fall on your shoulders, gripping you tightly, you heard a growl before those two hands lifted you off of your feet and sent you flying across the room. You knocked out a shelf of vegetables on your way down. You cried out as your body hit the ground. You looked up and found a man, a bold and fat Asian man towering over you. The name Zao Shen written on a sticker on his shirt. His power would have scared anyone else. But you just smirked.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” you said before vanishing, leaving him confused, starring at crushed vegetables on the floor. “I’m stronger when I’m pissed off.”

You appeared behind him, kicked him in the back, making him fall over where you had just been a second before.

“I’m gonna take a guess and say you’re not the only God here, are you?”

That would explain the power you felt. A shiver traveled down your spine as you realized their power didn’t match Lucifer’s. Nor did it match yours.

“Do you know where I can find more stickers? I’d love to walk around with the words ‘God slayer’ written on my shirt.”

He growled as he tried to get up but with a thought you pulled him up and pushed him against the wall. You didn’t move a muscle as you telepathically took possession of a big kitchen knife, big enough to cut his head off. It fell on the floor, making a grotesque sound.

“God slayer,” you repeated to yourself. “I’m awesome.”

Though you started to regret you didn’t turn him into a turtle, that thought disappeared as you tasked yourself with making sure the humans made it out of the hotel from hell alive.

You watched them get in their car and drive away, staying dry from the rain thanks to an invisible shield. The last car disappeared in the storm, and that’s when you felt it. A power similar to Lucifer’s.

You went back in the motel, making sure no one would see you. You finally found the party, in the reception room in the middle of the building. You arrived just in time to watch a woman in a red blouse drive an angel blade through what appeared to be an archangel’s heart. Though it might have fooled the Gods in there, it didn’t fool you, as you couldn’t feel his power die with him.

You knew who he was. The Winchesters had talked about him. Gabriel. The trickster. The archangel. Lucifer’s brother.

“They can die,” the woman, whose sticker indicated Kali was her name, said. “We can kill Lucifer.”

_Kill Lucifer._

So the Gods weren’t too happy about the end of the world, either, uh? And even though killing Lucifer seemed like the solution to the Apocalypse, you couldn’t imagine yourself being a part of such a plan. You couldn’t imagine killing Lucifer. You didn’t want him dead. No matter how much you wanted him to fail.

Dean started an odd monologue, offering a deal by threatening them, insulting them, scaring them. It seemed like a stupid plan to you, and to Sam as well, seeing his face. A deal, that the Gods agreed to. Because what choice did they have? If they wanted to kill Lucifer, they’d have to find him first.

Kali agreed to release the humans from the kitchen, not knowing they were already far away from here. They’d let Dean get them out, while they held Sam hostage, to make sure the elder brother wouldn’t go anywhere.

You followed Dean in silence and met him in the kitchen where he was surprised to find the fridge empty.

“Come with me.”

The hunter gasped and jumped, startled by your sudden apparition.

“Y/N! What the hell?!”

“Your friend is waiting for you outside.”

“What friend?”

“The one who just faked his death.”

“Damn it. This guy will never die.”

“Come on.”

He followed you outside and into the Impala, where Gabriel was waiting in the backseat.

“Man, I thought you were dead. How’d you get out of there?”

“You think I gave Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me!”

“Can it kill Lucifer?” you asked, making him acknowledge your presence.

“I know you. I hear my brother is quite fond of you.”

“Well, he hasn’t killed me yet,” you replied with a dry smile.

Gabriel chuckled. “Oh, you’d be dead if he wanted you to.”

“Wait, so if Kali has a fake, what do they have in there?” Dean asked.

“A fake. Made it out of a can of diet orange slice,” the archangel replied with pride. “So, uh… go snag our blood, would you?”

“Your blood?”

“They got us under some kind of blood spell. We can’t leave ‘till we get our blood back,” Dean explained.

“Where is it?”

“In Kali’s room, oh my dear miracle.”

You snorted. “Miracle? Never been called that before.”

“Oh, but you are. Do you know how many of your kind there is in the world?”

“Two.”

“Including you,” he winked.

“I’ll get your blood,” you sighed as you rolled your eyes, your hand on the door handle.

“No,” Dean stopped you. “Why don’t you hand over the real blade, uh?” he asked Gabriel. “Better yet, why don’t you sack up and help us take down Lucifer?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly.”

“Dean… Lucifer’s his brother.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“You can’t ask that of him!”

“Why not? I’m sure as hell not gonna ask you.”

The disgust in the brother’s tone offended you. Though he was right not to trust you, he was wrong to ask such a thing from Gabriel.

“Why don’t _you_ do it?” you asked the brave hunter.

“Like I can kill the devil.”

“All you need is a weapon.”

“That I don’t have.”

“Well, good luck with that,” Gabriel said. “Me, I’m blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings want to run off a cliff, that’s their business.”

“I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole ‘I could give a crap’ thing. Believe me, it takes one to know one.”

“That so?”

“Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren’t your blood, but they are your family.”

“They just stabbed me in the friggin’ heart!”

“Maybe ,but you still give a crap about them, don’t you?”

“Dean…”

“Now, they’re gonna die in there without you.”

“Well, that’s on them, I mean, they did kill him…”

Dean shot you a furious look that made you stay silent.

“I can’t kill my brother.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Dean…” you breathed out.

“That’s what I thought.”

The hunter shook his head before he left the vehicle, leaving the archangel and the hybrid alone in the silent night.

“You can’t’ do it either, can you?” he asked.

“No.”

“Why do you like him so much?”

“I don’t know… We’ve both suffered. We’ve both been hurt.”

“But you’re not trying to end the world.”

“I guess that’s why I’m here, and not there.”

“Dean is right, you know. I can kill my brother. I just won’t.”

“And you shouldn’t have to.”

“Don’t I? Have to? He’s going to destroy the world. Isn’t it my job to stop him?”

“No.”

“Then whose is it?”

“Your father’s.”

Gabriel snorted. “My father’s not stopping this. Hell, I don’t even know if he wants it to be stopped.”

“You wanna know something weird?”

“What?”

“Now that I know for a fact that God is real… I’m even more of an atheist than before.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Well, you’re right. Nobody’s home.”

“I’m going to get your blood,” you sighed. “I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t get caught,” you heard the archangel sighed before you closed the car door.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding the blood was quite an easy task though a bit time consuming. When you finally found Kali’s room, you thought that was the end of it. You’d grab Sam and Dean and get them to the car, and you’d drive away quickly. That was if Kali hadn’t killed them after Dean told her the blade was a fake.

But then, Kali wasn’t the first of your problems anymore. Not now that _he_ was here. You felt him instantly. He was just below you, and you wondered if he could feel you too. But you knew he couldn’t, he had made sure of that when he carved your ribs with enochian wardings.

You froze and felt him as he walked across the hotel, killing all the Gods he met on his way. He left nothing but blood and death behind him. You had never felt that from him, such anger and disgust for whom he was facing. You wondered if he felt the same way about humans. You wondered if you were wrong, if he had any good in him.

Eventually, he found the conference room, and met with Kali and Baldur, and the Winchesters. He got rid of Baldur quite quickly and you knew that angered Kali as you felt her power grow soon after his death.

You let go of the blood and left Kali’s room, to appear in the conference room below, hidden from everyone. You got there just in time to see Lucifer walk slowly towards the Goddess of destruction. He lifted his foot and as he was about to kick her, his body was sent flying away across the room. His vessel was damaged, his skin burning away slowly as it couldn’t contain his power. Something you were supposed to fix. Something you knew was extremely painful to him. He growled as he got up, his right forearm painted red with the blood of his victims.

He was surprised to face his brother, though you could tell, not pleasantly.

“Luci… I’m home.”

Lucifer angrily tried to make his way back to the Goddess, to finish the job, no doubt, but Gabriel stopped him, placing himself between them, raising the real blade this time. He helped the Goddess up and instructed the two brothers to escort her outside.

“Over a girl, Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming but… I hope you didn’t catch anything.”

You had never known him like this. With you he had always been nice and polite. You had never seen him being violent or throwing such insults around.

“Lucifer, you’re my brother, and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.”

“What did you just say to me?”

“Look at yourself! Boo-hoo. Daddy was mean to me, so I’m gonna smash up all his toys.”

“Watch your tone.”

“Play the victim all you want, but you and me, we know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael. More than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn’t handle it. So all this is just a great big temper tantrum. Time to grow up.”

“Gabriel, if you’re doing this for Michael…”

“Screw him! If he were standing here, I’d shiv his ass, too.”

“You disloyal…”

“Oh, I’m loyal. To them.”

“Who? These… so-called gods?”

“To people, Lucifer. People.”

“So you’re willing to die for a pile of cockroaches? Why?”

“Because dad was right. They are better than us.”

“They are broken. Flawed abortions.”

“Damn right they’re flawed. But a lot of them try… to do better. To forgive. I’ve been riding the pine a long time. But I’m in the game now. And I’m not on your side. Or Michael’s. I’m on theirs.”

“Brother, don’t make me do this.”

“No one makes us do anything.”

“I know you think you’re doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies.”

And so did you. You saw Gabriel, the real Gabriel, behind Lucifer, weapon in hand, ready to strike. And you knew Lucifer was too smart to not know it too.

It all happened really quickly, so quickly in fact, that you didn’t realize what you had done until you had done it.

You pushed Gabriel aside as Lucifer turned around, intending on stabbing his own brother to death. But the blade pierced through your skin. Your stomach. It didn’t kill you. It couldn’t kill you. In fact you wondered if any weapon on Earth, in Hell of Heaven could. But it did hurt like hell, and maybe, being half-human, you could die such a simple death, after all.

You cried out as the weapon went through you, Lucifer only realizing what he had done as he caught you in his arms, your legs giving up. His eyes grew big, all the hatred that had been in there a second ago, disappearing as they took you in.

“Y/N… what are you doing here? What have you done?”

“What have _you_ done?” you repeated with difficulty.

He knelt down, still holding you. You cupped his cheek with your hand and used your power to fix his damaged vessel.

“I couldn’t let you kill your own brother.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked again, tears and confusion in his eyes.

“I’m… trying… to save the world,” you replied, coughing blood.

“An angel blade cannot kill you,” he said, more for himself than for you.

“I’m half-human… I am not… immortal.”

“You can’t die… I need you…”

“You seem to be doing well without me,” you smiled, saddened by the look in his eyes.

“Why can’t I heal you?” he asked, confused his power hadn’t already fixed the damage he had done.

“I’m half-demon… I cannot be healed… by an angel.”

A tear fell down his cheek as he shook his head.

“What are you doing here?” he breathed out in disbelief. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

You wiped the tear off his cheek with a smile. “Did you find… something worth saving?”

He nodded. “I was too late.”

You gasped out for air as it seemed your lungs were starting to malfunction. Lucifer looked up at his baby brother, pleading with his eyes to do something, anything, to help him. To help her.

“Please, brother. If not for me…”

Gabriel looked at you and didn’t hesitate, though he wasn’t sure he could help. He knelt near you and placed his hand on your forehead.

“I’m just a trickster,” he said in defeat as your wound was still killing you. “You can make things real, Y/N. You can heal yourself.”

“It is… a bit difficult… to focus… at the moment.”

“Try,” Lucifer begged. “For me?”

You grinned despite the pain.

“For you?”

He nodded.

“You can channel our grace,” Gabriel said. “Just make it real. Like when you were a kid.”

“How do you know about that?”

“What don’t I know?” he smirked.

Channeling an angel’s grace wasn’t anything you had ever done, nor did you think it was even possible. But, as they gave their consent, both of them, you found it quite easy. Perhaps only Lucifer’s grace would have sufficed, but his vessel wouldn’t have come out intact.

It wasn’t just a thought, this time, that did the trick. However, as you imagined yourself healed, the wound slowly closed up, leaving you quite exhausted.

“Thanks for the tip,” you breathed. “And the grace.”

“Your human half accepted out grace. But your demon half might still be damaged.”

“I’ll live.”

A shriek escaped you as Lucifer pushed himself down, falling on his behind. As he sat there, he brought you close to him, trapping you between his chest and his thighs.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before he placed a kiss on your forehead.

“You almost got me killed.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“You have to let me go now.”

“I need you.”

“So you’ve said multiple times.”

“I can’t lose you.”

You looked up at him, maybe he was as pale as you were, but you had just lost a lot of blood, what was his excuse?

“Lucifer… I can’t…”

“I know…”

You looked up at Gabriel and held out your hand, demanding that he helped you up. Lucifer stayed on the floor.

“I may love you Lucifer,” you said, getting an immediate reaction from him as he looked up. “But I can’t stand by you while you destroy the world.”

“Luci…” Gabriel sighed. “I don’t even know why you’re doing this anymore. You have a chance here. To be happy. Take it.”

“Is that all you want for me, brother? To be happy?” Lucifer asked suspiciously as he stood up.

“I hope that’s what you want for me too. Even though you did just try to kill me.”

“So did you.”

“I’m not the one who started the Apocalypse.”

“Guys…”

Lucifer sighed. “Michael will never stop. He’ll come for me. He’ll make me fight.”

“No one makes us do anything, Luci. We’ll deal with Michael, when the time comes.”

“The Winchesters will never stop trying to kill me.”

“We’ll deal with the Winchesters if they’re dumb enough to come after you,” you said.

“Which, they are,” Gabriel finished.

“Gabe… give us a minute, will you?”

“Sure thing, I’ll be at the bar,” the trickster said before snapping his fingers, disappearing.

“The Apocalypse doesn’t end with me. Michael, Raphael… Heaven. They want it to happen.”

“I don’t care what they want. I care what you want. For the rest… we’ll deal with it, won’t we? Together?”

He chuckled. He took your face in his hands and placed a kiss on your forehead.

“Will you have me, as I am?”

“I think I am yet to discover who you are, really, Lucifer.”

You put your hands over his as he leaned over to kiss you. You tiptoed to meet his lips. For the devil, he could be gentle, if he wanted to.

“You know, I’ve never had a family,” you told him. “Yours seems complicated.”

“Yes, well… I can be… difficult.”

You laughed. “Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“I kept telling myself that my father had put you on my path. That somehow that was his way of trying to stop me, to control me. But then I remembered, he didn’t create demons. I did.”

It was a strange thing to be grateful to the devil for creating such monsters, but if he hadn’t, you would never have been born.

“Is that why you let me go? You thought I was one of your father’s pawn?”

“I can never be certain. That’s why it’s easier to just destroy it all.”

“It’s easier to not care…”

“Can’t get hurt if you don’t…”

“How’s that going for you so far?”

“I can’t control it. The way I feel about you. I’ve never felt that way before.”

“Me neither.”

“You, Y/N, are worth saving. You are worth dying for.”

“I hate to ruin the moment guys, but the Winchesters are coming back and I can’t imagine them being too happy about… this,” Gabriel said as he walked back in the room.

“Y/N, you wanted a family… I can only offer you mine.”

You smiled. “I will take it.”

“Welcome to the family,” Gabriel said as he rolled his eyes. “Let’s have a party in Paris, mmh? What do you say?”

“I don’t care where we go, as long as it’s far away from here.”

Gabriel put his hands on your and Lucifer’s shoulders, and you left the fake motel behind. The two brothers stormed in the empty room, expecting to find a body, hoping for it to be Lucifer’s, but they found no body there except for Baldur’s. They waited for you, wondering where you had gone, quickly coming to the conclusion that whatever had happened in that room, you and Lucifer were together once again. And they left that room, that motel behind, promising to themselves that they’d never see it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Part 2 and 3 available on the voldemort site, more info on my Tumblr: alonely-dreamer  
> Part 2 will be posted next week uwu


End file.
